Mistaken Identity
by DragonKatGal
Summary: Maggie Sawyer needs to take her mind off of Alex Danvers. Chatting up the buff blonde with muscles to die for? Well, that should certainly do the trick.


MISTAKEN IDENTIDY

DISCLAIMER: Supergirl does not belong to me at all.

SUMMARY: Maggie Sawyer needs to take her mind off of Alex Danvers. Chatting up the buff blonde with muscles to die for? Well, that should certainly do the trick.

NOTES: My first foray into Supergirl fic, and my first fic in about 4 years. Here's hoping I remember how to do this.

 **ONE**

If there was one thing Detective Maggie Sawyer knew it was the how to keep herself distracted. Usually that meant work, or playing pool, or drinking a few beers, however every one of those activities was just leading her right back to a certain DEO Agent, Alex Danvers.

Maggie hadn't enjoyed telling the gorgeous woman 'no'; would have quite happily taken Alex back to her apartment, lain her on the bed and made her scream...but, well it hadn't been an easy decision. She remembered the intensity of her first love affair with a woman all too well. The rush of love and endorphins, and the feeling that nothing would ever tear them apart. Maggie and her first girlfriend had lasted all of four days. And Maggie wanted much, much longer than that with the badass agent and her doe brown eyes.

Which was why Maggie was currently avoiding her usual go-to distractions in an effort to stay as far away from the temptation that was Alex Danvers.

She'd found herself pulling on her gym gear, confident that some time with some free weights would be a good way to focus her attention, and maybe get something out of it. And if she ended up eyeing up someone who was decidedly not Agent Danvers, then Maggie would count that as a win.

The detective had thrown herself into her regular workout routine (if you could call once every other month a routine) and enjoying the burn of her muscles. Being a detective in National City kept her in good shape, regardless of how often she hit the gym, so it wasn't usually priority for her. But there was something comforting in the routine, and the blood rush, and the distance away from Alex and that devastated look in her eyes.

When Maggie caught the eye of an unfamiliar looking blonde working out on one of the weight machines, she couldn't help but smirk. _This_ was exactly what she needed to get her mind off Alex. Someone blonde and perky, and the complete opposite of the dark-haired detective.

Maggie grinned and winked at the blonde, who looked down flustered, before peering back up and over the top rim of the hipster glasses she wore. Definitely not Maggie's usual type, the woman looked like a hot librarian fantasy come to life with her glasses and ponytail, but for those arm muscles Maggie was willing to deviate. There was something intense and almost familiar in the blonde's eyes and Maggie couldn't help but be intrigued. Her curiosity had always got the best of her, one of the reasons she'd made detective at such a young age.

Finishing her set, and wiping down her equipment with a towel, Maggie sauntered over to the cute blonde and took a seat at the next weight machine beside her.

"Hi," Maggie offered.

"Hi me? Oh, uh...hi?" came the flustered reply. Strong arms gently lowered the weight bar and came to a halt, flexing in the sleeveless tank top, and Maggie couldn't help the way her eyes wandered over the defined lines.

"You're cute," the detective complimented. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"No, no, I'm new. Usually I don't really, uh do the gym thing? My sister is kinda my personal trainer, but she's been busy lately. So, I've been coming here the last few days." Nervous hands fluttered uncertainly, and eventually one hand came up to adjust the black glasses before the blonde grabbed her own towel and dabbed at her face. Two chunky black bracelets with an emerald green gem jangled from both her wrists, and she took a moment to readjust them further up her forearm.

Maggie couldn't help but notice that while her own skin was glistening slightly with the effort of her workout, the blonde seemed almost coolly unaffected.

"She must be one helluva trainer," Maggie complimented, her eyes roaming down her new friends body, taking in the slim form that the woman's fitted workout gear did little to hide. The cropped top and low-riding pants left a vast stretch of skin exposed, and Maggie had a brief flash of herself licking every inch of toned muscle.

"Yeah, she's great." There was an awkward pause and another nervous gesture towards her glasses. "Well, it's been nice talking to you and all, but I should probably make a move," she said, standing and taking a moment to wipe down the seat with her towel.

"Could I interest you in a drink?" Maggie rushed to get out, before she lost her nerve.

The blonde stopped, and turned back to Maggie, her head cocked, looking for all the world like a curious golden retriever. 

"Are you...asking me out?"

"Yep."

For a moment the blonde's expression went completely flat, and Maggie was taken aback by the sudden change from confused puppy to angry Rottweiler.

"I don't think so," came the reply, voice stone cold and eyes so angry that Maggie was slightly worried about her safety. Without pause the woman strode past the detective, her shoulders back and pace clipped, eager to leave.

Stung by the rejection, and quite likely spoiling for a fight, she grabbed the woman's wrist and tugged. She hadn't been expecting to be tugging on what felt like a brick wall however, and nearly tumbled as the buff blonde came to a halt.

"What's your problem?" Maggie challenged. "Scared to admit that you're not straight?"

Blue eyes narrowed angrily. "Does that work for you? Trying to intimidate women into sleeping with you?"

"What, no! That's not what I was trying - "

"Stop. I'm not sure why you're angry. But I'm going to give you some advice that a friend once gave me."

"Look, I don't need - "

"It's not me you're angry at," the blonde barrelled on, heedless of Maggie's protests. "You don't even know me, and quite honestly I doubt I'm even your type. So...you need to find the anger behind the anger."

Maggie's mouth opened, ready to fire back a snappy comeback, but one delicately raised eyebrow from the buff blonde had her exhaling whatever vitriol she'd been about to expel. Her shoulders slumped and she puffed out a sigh of resignation.

"That's actually not bad advice," she finally admitted.

Like a switch had been flicked, the flat expression changed to a sunny grin with inhumanly white teeth and Maggie couldn't help but smile back in pure reflex.

"Right? I was surprised at how helpful I found it too."

Maggie sighed and shook her head. "I'm angry at myself, mostly. Even knowing I did the right thing at the time, I can't help but feel that I've missed the best opportunity I've ever been offered."

For a long moment, the blonde stared at Maggie and then seemed to come to some internal decision. "Alright, you and I are going to get some coffee, you're going to tell me what went wrong, and then I'm going to help you fix it."

"Uh...a second ago you looked like you were ready to kill me, and now you're going to buy me coffee?" Maggie was confused to say the least.

"Oh, you're buying your own coffee, detective," the blonde threw over her shoulder as she began walking towards the locker room.

Maggie paused momentarily before hurrying to catch up to the confusing woman. "I never told you I was a detective."

Blue eyes met brown, and Maggie felt certain that she'd seen eyes just like that before. Recently. She couldn't place where, but she was certain she'd seen this woman somewhere before.

"Come on Maggie, keep up. We're getting coffee, and then you're going to tell me how you plan to fix things with my sister."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

The blonde grinned sunnily. "Kara Danvers. Nice to finally meet you."

Kara ducked into the ladies locker room, leaving Maggie on the other side of the closing door. Maggie felt her eyes close and her head tilt forward as she realised what a complete and utter ass she'd just made of herself.

Even when she tried to find a distraction away from Alex Danvers, every facet of her life just kept circling right back around to her. And maybe, Maggie admitted, it was time to stop letting that frighten her so damn much.

At least now Maggie had a pseudo-wingman, even if that was in the form of Alex's kid sister. If she could get the stamp of approval from Kara "hung-the-moon" Danvers, then getting back into the good graces of Alex Danvers should be a piece of cake.

Just so long as Maggie wiped every inappropriate thought of those damn muscles out of her mind.

 **END**


End file.
